For A Rainy Day
by likeit
Summary: Alex helps Bobby out in a surprising way. Not great summary, but please read.


For a Rainy Day

It was 7:45 PM on Friday night. Just about everyone had left the bullpen, and Goren and Eames were wrapping things up.

"Goren, what are you reading the 'want ads' for? Something you're trying to tell me?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk. She knew now that Bobby would never leave his job. Would never leave her.

He sighed. "No. I'm looking for...uh...some kind of part time job. To...uh..make some extra money".

Alex wasn't totally surprised. After Ross's forced investigation of Goren, she was more privy to his financial burden than ever. Still she didn't want him to think she felt sorry for him.

"What, you need to buy some more Armani suits?" she inquired with a laugh

Again he sighed. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but on top of 6 months suspension, I also got fined 50,000 that I have to pay to 'Tates Correctional' facility for "misuse of time and therefore funds'. "What a joke." "Anyway, don't worry about it Eames, it's not your problem to take on. You've helped me enough. I'll be fine. You want to grab a bite or something..."

"No" she bit her lip. "I'm real tired. I'm going to call it a night. G'night Bobby." And she left.

Monday 9:30PM

"Bobby, I'm heading home. I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Ofcourse. Goodnight Eames".

She put her coat on, grabbed her bag, and as she walked away she placed an envelope onto his desk in front of him. Then, she walked out.

Bobby stared for a minute at the envelope, and then opened it. He unfolded the letter and a check for 50,000 made out to Robert Goren flittered out in front of him. He caught his breath. When he recovered he opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Robert,_

_I know I never have called you Robert before, but I wanted you to understand the seriousness of this letter and felt that calling you Robert was more appropriate._

_You remember when I told you that after Joe died, I refused his pension, instead requesting that it be redeposited for cop widows with children to support? Well, it's true. I __did__ make that request. But I was grieving, and angry, confused and young. Luckily for me. Both my father and my Captain at the time were looking out for me and felt that I would one day regret not taking the pension. So while I __did__ refuse the majority of the money, they put a small amount away for me to use for a "rainy day". This is __your__ "rainy day" and therefore, it is __mine__ as well. And if you don't understand that by now, you never will. _

_I think you are an amazing person, Robert. You are a brave and selfless cop. You put your life on the line daily to help others and while we all do that as cops, you seem to always take it a step further. I admire your dedication to your job. _

_Life has not been kind to you. You have not been blessed as I have with a loving and nurturing family. I think that you believe that had you died on that table in Tates that no one would miss you. You are wrong. My life would have been forever shattered. Perhaps even more so than when I lost Joe. I want to be there for you. I want to help. Don't you think it's time you let someone help you? Be there for you? I am your family Robert._

_Now, there are two conditions that go along with accepting this check. The first; this is __not__ a loan. It is a gift. There will be no talk about repayment or interest. The second, is that a simple one time only "thank you" will do. I don't want you to spend everyday thanking me for this. It's my money to do with what I want._

_I hope you will accept this check with the intent in which it is given._

_Yours,_

_Alexandra_

Bobby just stared, until the words became blurry and he realized he was crying. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

11:30PM

Alex was sitting up, snuggled in her favorite pajamas, paying bills, when there was a soft knock on her door. Even though she knew who it was, she checked the peephole first anyway. She unlocked the door.

With one quick swoop, Alex was swept into his arms and his lips were on hers. When they came up for air Bobby said "Thank you Alexandra".

-end-


End file.
